


Where the Stars Meet

by Diamondcamefromhell



Series: Where the Stars Meet [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Issues, Mystery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondcamefromhell/pseuds/Diamondcamefromhell
Summary: Nova is a half-blood, calling Camp Half-Blood her home for the last 10 years, however unclaimed, abandoned by her mortal parent the girl has no clue if she should be looking for a godly mother or father. She has found an ally and a friend in Hermes, but things go sour and the fire Nova tried to contain burns out, seeping through the edges, as her fellow campers get to see her full blast.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hermes/Original Character, Nova/Campers, Nova/Hermes, Original Character/Everyone, Percy Jackson/Grover Underwood
Series: Where the Stars Meet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995235
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

She stood there, and if you just glanced at her, you’d think it was her first campfire. That she was shy, possibly afraid of this new world she just entered. But this half-blood has been in the camp for many more years than most of the other kids. She had simply been hurt. By the gods, by other half-bloods, so she kept her distance. Gazing through the fire as everyone sang along, there just for show, her mind far away, until she feels its appropriate to leave.

She takes the path she would find if she were to go blind – to Hermes cabin, but not as his daughter. As an unclaimed. Though she hears the whispers. They find their way in, wrapping around her, reminding her what everyone thinks of her. What she is.

She is abandoned, not only by the godly parent, but the human one, too. Nobody seemed to want her, to the point where she couldn't even know if the Olympian she seeked was a mother or a father. She was aware of her unwanted status now too, when nobody seemed to notice her leave the campfire. The song, distant now, sounded like ghost shrieks as the girl wrapped her hands around herself tighter, glancing at the woods.

She saw a shine, a little glimmer she recognized. She didn’t bother to glance back, to make sure nobody was watching her, it was clear as day nobody would. Finally in the woods she saw a gentle smile on a boy before her, or who appeared as a young boy. Just a bit older than her, maybe eighteen. Hermes eyes glimmered as he turned away and started walking from the girl, who followed in silence. 

“It’s been awhile.” She broke the silence, her quiet voice staying between them while Hermes shifted his pace to match with hers.

“A couple of weeks, yes.” He looked at her, noticing her shoulders hanging lower than usual. Her gaze was also glued to the ground, as if they haven’t walked this path a hundred times before. “What’s wrong?”

“Kids being kids. They enjoy it, when they get claimed. I am happy for them, but it became a thing to you know... remind me…” She trailed off, taking a shaky breath in. Hermes stopped himself from wrapping his hands around the girl, knowing she would not appreciate it.

“They mean no harm, Nova.” The girl threw a glare at the God.

“Right.”

The silence settled between them as this was the conversation, they had many times before. Ever since they crossed paths for the first time when Nova was still a small child, trying to find her way to the camp. Her satyr had not made it, or so she claimed. That six-year-old girl, unafraid, ready to take on the world stood before the God with such pride and fire inside her. Hermes helped her find her way here, to a new home.

Ever since then, he had gotten into a habit on checking in on the girl, at first once a few months, but as she grew, so did his visits. They became friends, although Nova would still beg him to swear that he is not her father.

He swore on River Styx. Many times.

She still had her doubts. Maybe because he was the only God who ever cared for her, or maybe because he had been there since she was a child. He had seen Novas light burn out as she slowly stopped trying to get to her godly parent. She stopped rotating the Gods every evening and just have an offering to Hermes nowadays, the one who has been there for her.

She stopped crying and begging. She stopped being angry. She stopped yelling. Hermes looked at her now, a sixteen year-old, who’s eyes had glazed over, who walked the earth with her head down and spirit dimmed, though he could still see that fire within.

They reached the coast, Nova dropping to the sand, gazing out at the open waters. Hermes stood next to her.

“You’ve been different since Luke left.” Nova spoke, avoiding Hermes gaze. She was possibly the only mortal and immortal being who could mention his sons name without angering him. He shrugged, though Nova didn’t see.

“It happens when your child goes to Kronos because of you.” 

“It’s not because of you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“But I do.” Nova looks up at Hermes, meeting his stern gaze. “He’s upset at all the Gods. He’s angry for kids like me, everyone at your cabin, who the great Olympians decide not to claim.”

“I am part of that.” Hermes points out, raising his eyebrows.

“Part.” The girl retaliates. “But you take the whole responsibility. That’s not right. You don’t deserve that.”

“We don’t often get what we deserve.” Nova grinned at the God now.

“Tell me about it.” He snickered in response, landing his hand on her short blonde hair messing it up a little. She slaps his hand off, laughing. “Stop.”

“You just hit a God.” Hermes teases, kneeling to her, being at her eye level. His blue eyes sparkle with wickedness.

“And I’ll do it again. Hit me with your wrath, Hermes.” He froze, for a moment, unsettled by her sudden boldness, but then he grinned, pushing her to the ground, tickling the girl. 

Her laugh echoed around them and for a moment he was sure the whole camp could hear it. But neither of them cared, she only had moments of bliss with Hermes, and he wanted to lift some of the pain from her. Seeing her relax when he let her go, gazing at the sky with a smile plastered on her face was rewarding for him.

He had gotten used to the tears, the screams. He even got used to her silence. But this, smiling, laughing, was the best version of Nova.

“Thank you.” He glances at her to find her blue eyes piercing him. “For everything.”

“No need.” He stands up, wiping his hands to his pants and then extending it to her. She takes it, and he pulls her up.

“No matter where I end up, you will be the best thing to ever happen to me.” He lands his hand on her head again.

“And you shall be mine.” He winks, ruffling her hair again, oblivious to the blush on her cheeks. “Now back to camp, miss.”

She did as she was told, although Nova did want to stay here just a moment longer. Here she would forget she was the unclaimed one. Someone who was abandoned. She felt Hermes watch her walk away, and fought the urge to look back and wave.

Until the urge won, but by that time Hermes had disappeared into thin air. She let out a breath, going back to the camp. She left the woods looking at the wooden Hermes cabin, feeling weird in her stomach. It was both, a welcoming space, and one she hated the most. Nova had spend ten years there. Ten whole years, and yet, she couldn’t muster the word home.

She climbed up the bunk bed that was given to her a year into her stay. The cabin was half-empty now, as it was spring, and summer kids haven’t come in just yet. She enjoyed the quieter months without other campers, she certainty wasn’t a big fan of Percy Jackson, who seemed to be Gods favorite.

Nova was almost sure he had probably met her godly parent before she herself could. She had never been on a quest, while he had been on three, and she was sure he might go on a fourth this summer. Poseidon himself was quick to claim him.

He was everything she wished to be, and she simply couldn’t stand him. He created a rift between herself and Annabeth, since the two of them were all buddy-buddy. Nova felt completely alone now. Sometimes she wished she took Luke’s invite to come with him. She dreamt about it, a world outside these walls, with Luke, someone who might understand her.

But she couldn’t break Hermes heart. She couldn’t go against Gods, because going against him was an unbearable thought. He gave her everything she never had, he was her family. Nova threw her hand over her eyes, stopping the tears from escaping.

Until she drifted into sleep.

Summer came without Hermes visiting Nova again. She had grown even more distant. At first, every night she would drop bits off food into the fire, pleading for him to come back. Or to talk to her, give her a sign he was okay. That he still cared. She would spend hours at the shore, hoping to meet him.

Eventually she stopped offering food to any Gods. Not to Hermes not to anyone. She would keep her eyes down, not looking for the familiar glimmer in the woods anymore, nor did she ever go back to the shore. She existed, although barely. Chiron had tried to talk to her, but she just gazed away. 

Summer kids had come to camp, the whispers around her grew. She had gotten thinner. She looked worse.

Even Percy tried to approach her, few days after his adventurous return. She paid little to no attention to what happened, and just walked away when he asked her if she’s okay. Nova had done the same to Annabeth hours before. It was nice that they cared about her, but she didn’t know what to say. Her and Hermes meetings had been a secret, one they never discussed.

It was obvious nobody should know. She couldn’t confide in a single soul on this camp about her heartbreak. About her worry. At this point, Nova was sure her only option was to stay quiet.

Evenings had been her least favorite. Communal meals where she could feel the stares, and the whispers from other tables as well as her own. She felt Chirons concerned eyes on her, she felt the heat rising in her cheeks as another new demigod got claimed before the dinner and all eyes landed on her.

She felt the heat rise in her chest too, the unfamiliar rage that had been building up.

She got in line for an offering, with her plate still empty, her heart burning inside her chest even more, like a beast had climber from the depths of Tartarus and was trying to escape. She felt the stares. She heard the whispers. She had had enough.

She dropped her empty plate in the fire.

“To all the cursed Gods.” She said loud enough to be heard by the campers, lighting striking over-head. She glanced up, scoffing. “Go to Tartarus. Come back when you decide to care about your kids.”

With lighting thundering above and the wave of whispers across the campers she left the line, storming off into the darkness, tears burning her eyes, escaping against her greatest will. She heard steps behind her, rushing to get to her.

Nova turned around, pulling out a dagger she always carried. It wasn’t special, or a gift. A simple bronze used and worn. But there was nobody behind her. She could see the campers had sat back down. Moving on as if nothing happened. The only sign of something being off was the intense thundering over-head.

Her hand shook and the dagger dropped to the ground, creating no sound, just like her.

She ran straight into the woods, unarmed and not sure what she may meet. Her legs lead her to the shore, but she turned around, going away from it, away from the camp, not sure what her goal was. She just had to get away. From something. Somewhere.

Until a strong tug from behind stopped her. A hand had gripped her orange shirt, pulling it towards themselves. They landed a hand on her head.

Nova knew it was Hermes. So she pulled away from him, turning around to face an older version of the guy she grew to know over the years. His blue eyes looked sad but she didn’t waver. Her hand hit him before her mind could process, leaving them both stunned, but she recovered faster, bolting away from him.

She had no chance to outrun a God. She had no chance to survive hitting a God. She stumbled, flying off in the air, landing knees first in the dirt. She exhaled. She could feel Hermes behind her now. Nova didn’t want to look at him.

“Make it fast.” She said under her breath, knowing he’d hear it.

“Nova.” He called, no, commanded. She turned to face him, much against her will. There was no anger in his face, which took her my surprise. He was also kneeling, his hand extended towards her.

“What do you want?” She refused his hand, getting on her feet herself. Hermes let out a sigh, standing up too.

“To talk. Explain myself.”

“I don’t care what you got to say.” Nova threw her hands in the air, taking a couple steps back. “I really, really don’t.”

“I’m sorry-“ 

“No.” Hermes clenched his jaw, but let Nova speak. “You don’t get to come here and apologize and make things okay again. This may have been a fraction of time for you, Hermes, but I am mortal. And these months have felt like a lifetime.”

“The Gods weren’t happy about my frequent visits.” They lock eyes, Nova shaking her head.

“Was my godly parent against it too?” Hermes remains quiet, but the answer feels clear for the girl. “Then how about you take their advice and stay away.”

“I’m worried about you.” Nova glared at the God.

“Then the best thing you can do, is leave me alone.”

She turned around, heading towards the camp, and Hermes decided to let her go. Give her space. He watched as she strutted along, hoping that maybe she’d turn around, run into his arms and forgive him. 

But Nova wasn’t about forgiveness or kindness. Nova had rough edges and she rarely forgave people and gave second chances these days. As a child, it hurt her too much. So without a shadow of a doubt, she walked away. Somewhere deep within, a small part of her wanted to make an exception. Hermes could be the last person who gets a second chance.

But she couldn’t. She walked as he watched his little girl disappear between the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after a restless night Nova ended up finding herself in the archery range, the newest skill she has finally mastered. A a couple of Aphrodite girls, a few years younger than her, second, or maybe third year campers were watching her. She could hear gossiping between themselves, as if Nova was the biggest spectacle in the camp. 

The story now was that she was Artemis disgrace child. She had always been good with a bow, but nothing out of the ordinary, or so she thought. She got better through the years, up to this point where hitting the bulls eye didn’t give her a thrill anymore. Of course, new kids didn’t know that she wasn’t naturally talented with this weapon, so, the speculations began, and one thing led to another.

But Nova had been told to be nearly every God’s child through the years. She liked pegasus and used to spend a lot of the time in the stables, maybe she was Aphrodite’s daughter? When she had her rebellious anger stage, people were sure Ares was her father. The Gods rotated and she stopped listening to what kids say. She didn’t excel at anything, so maybe she was some other Gods kid, someone who didn’t even have a cabin.

And she wasn’t claimed because there was no space for her here. And Gods showed mercy because she had nowhere else to go.

“Imagine if she is maiden’s daughter.” The girls said loud enough for Nova to hear, who proceeded to hit a bullseye. She threw a glare at the girls readying her bow again, keeping it aimed at the ground as she did.

“What a shame.” Other one responded, brushing her hair. They sighed in perfect unison. “I feel bad for Nova.”

“Especially if the rumours are true, like, she will never be claimed. That’s just sad for her, and the maiden.” Nova gripped her bow now, her knuckles whitening. The girl reminded herself to breath, relaxing her shoulders, but not enough - she missed the target completely. The shot stuck in a tree behind her as a satyr just managed to jump out of the way.

“Well, surely she can’t be the Huntress child if she shoots like that.” Nova didn’t waste a glance to look at the girls again. She loaded her bow, steady and focused.

Next three shots Nova took all landed bullseye. Which seemed to fuel girls adamant discussion about her heritage and the newest rumour of her being Artemis child. They seemed to forget she just missed the target complete or that she struggled with moving targets.

But it didn’t matter to them, or anybody on the camp. They all saw her hit the targets a few times and it started a wildfire. Every new camper now thought she was Artemis shame child, as others couldn’t shut up about it. Nova hated the rumours.

“How hard it must be to be so unwanted. Not by gods, not by mortals.” Aphrodite girls whispered to one another, and Nova had enough. Her arrow was already resting lightly in the bow, but when she took the next targets, the girls went quiet. Nova was staring at them, bow aimed and ready to take a deadly shot.

“Want to see if I am Artemis child?” Nova gritted through her teeth, her blood boiling, seeping out of her as she saw the fear grow in their eyes. 

“You’re insane!” The girls jumped up, trying to get out of the way, but Nova took a shot. It flew right between the girls, nearly grazing one of them. The arrow was lost in the woods now, but she didn’t care. The girls yelled and some nearby campers were rushing towards them now. Nova had her bow ready again, aiming it at the girls yet again.

“Don’t move.” She whispered, and Aphrodite daughters froze in place, like deer caught in headlights. Nova could feel others watching them now, and she heard galloping nearing them. Without looking she knew it was Chiron.

The arrow flew between the girls again, lost once more in the grass behind them. She kept her bow lowered, but had put another arrow in, just as Chiron stepped in front of her, shielding the girls. There was sheer shock and anger on the activities directors face.

“Nova!” Her lips shook a little as she lifted her bow, aiming at him. “Lower that thing!”

“Chiron.” She didn’t do as she was told, she kept it aimed right in front of her, where he stood. Nova glanced at the small crowd of campers who were watching the exchange. “Enjoying the show?”  
“We have to talk.” She looked at the centaur again, her expression growing cold. “Now.”

She gripped her bow tighter, watching as the man in front of her did not move an inch. There was nothing indicating that he will. Chiron knew Nova would never take a shot to hurt him, or anyone on this camp for that matter. He hoped Nova knew it too.

The girl turned to the targets, releasing the arrow. It hit right in the middle, one of her most perfect shots ever. She dropped the bow, exhaling, her heartbeat echoing in her ears.

Chiron turned silently, and she followed. The crowd separated to let them pass and Nova saw Annabeth look at her with an unreadable expression. Athena’s daughter met her gaze, but Nova didn’t hold it for too long, as she wasn’t sure what intentions her former friend had. She decided to keep her eyes low, but her head high, which is how she tended to carry herself through the camp at most times.

She saw the big house beaming in the sunlight, and then, more specifically Mr. D, who had a wicked smile on his face. She was sure that he was eager to turn her into a popsicle and see her melt. Though part of Nova wondered if he actually enjoyed the show she pulled, and wanted her to miss and hit the Aprhodite kids or Chiron. Maybe he’d be rooting for her instead.

Either way, she didn’t like her odds at getting away without any punishment. They climbed up to Mr. D as he fiddled with the buttons on his flowery shirt. Nova sat down without being given permission, but at this point she was ready to push her limits.

“That was quite a show you pulled, Miss Nova.” Dionysus spoke, gleaming at the girl, offering her a can of Cola which she took. 

“Were you impressed?” Mrs. D laughed as Chiron kicked one of his horse legs nervously. 

“Nova, you could have seriously hurt somebody.” Mrs. D leaned back on his chair, looking at the pair as the girl fiddled with the can. She looked at the god in front of her but it was clear he was here for the show and for the show only.

“But I didn’t.” She finally said, glancing behind her shoulder at the green fields. She could hear the laughter coming from somewhere within the camp. “And I wouldn’t. You know that. I was teaching them a lesson.”

“You cant act out like that.” She finally opened the can, taking a generous gulp of it. “And you taught them nothing.”

“They were mocking me.” She said after a few moments of silence, realizing nobody else will speak. “And telling lies about me and my godly i-don’t-care-who.”

“They’re kids. And you’re nearly an adult. You should handle it better.” Chirons voice was kind and as she looked at him, his eyes grew warmer. She wasn’t moved by it, clenching her jaw and looking away.

“Then talk to those kids and not me!” She raised her voice, before taking a deep breath in, and chugging her drink.

“Nova!” Chiron chimed again, as she threw her head back, closing her eyes.

“Just punish me so I can get back.” She sighed, looking and Dionysus now.

“Back at nearly sending an arrow through other campers?” The God asked, making Nova’s lips corners twitch a little. She didn’t respond.

“Nova, we are here to help you. You can talk to me or Mrs. D or other campers, like Annabeth or Percy. You bottle it up and then you act out.” Nova threw a glare at Chiron now, downing her Cola.

“I’m good, thanks.” He kicked the floor again, and Nova wasn’t sure he realized he just did that. He looked at Mrs. D, who seemed to be bored of her by now.

“You’ll clean the showers for a week, now go.” Nova gritted her teeth, standing up from the table.

“You’re better than this Nova.” Chiron speaks, making Nova stop in her step as she glanced over her shoulder at him. “You were such a special and kind child. I know it’s still there.”

“You’re wrong Chiron.” She glared at him.

“Wait!” Dionysus sat up in his chair before Nova could fire back at Chiron more. She glanced at the god, puzzled. “I think someone is here to meet you.”

“Who?” Dionysus didn’t enjoy being questioned, cursing under his breath.

“By the gods girl, just go inside!” She knew better than to bicker with Mr. D, lowering her head she went around the table again, feeling Chiron’s stern gaze on her back.

She opened the door and it creaked, sending a shiver up her spine, though a comforting one. She wasn’t sure what she expected, but when he saw Hermes with his caduceus and his little winged helmet. He looked just as shocked looking at her, though Nova wasn’t sure why, as she looked the same as always.

“Nova!” Geroge’s little cold eyes spiked at her as she shifted uncomfortably, closing the door behind her back.

“George, Martha. It’s been awhile.” Nova responded, keeping her distance. Hermes remained silent.

“Hermes stopped taking us with him when he sees you.” Girl felt blood drain from her as she glanced back, wondering if Chiron can hear, though part of her wondered if he knows about the visits Hermes grants her with.

“Now, now George. The kids need to talk.” Martha said, her snakey eyes going from Hermes to Nova.

It came as a surprise to the girl when the snakes went quiet. They seemed to freeze in space around the staff, leaving them two alone. Hermes took off his helmet, holding it under his armpit. Nova was staring at the ground, until she took a shaky breath in.

“What do you want?” She said, not looking at him.

“I’m here for official business.” Hermes tried to catch her eyes, but she was not having it.

“Get it over with.” Hermes stepped closer, handing her a little package. She took it, avoiding his skin.

“Its from your godly parent.” Nova was stunned, but remained completely silent. She stared at the little box, that felt as light as a feather. She wanted to rip it open to see whats inside and burn it right here and now, at the exact same time.

“Is this all?” She broke the silence after Hermes went quiet.

“I was hoping we’d talk.” Nova met his eyes now, their oceans colliding in the middle. She shifted from one side to the other, gesturing with her free hand, allowing him to talk. “I’m sorry I disappeared and didn’t tell you. As I am the messenger, I couldn’t quite… send you a message without being here myself-“

“Iris messages.” Nova cut him off. She thought about it, that he couldn’t come see her in person. But there were other ways. “And you’re a god Hermes. I am sure you could have come up with something if you wanted to see me.”

“Not with Zeus watching me.” Nova half expected a lighting to strike them, but wasn’t surprised when they didn’t even receive a thunder. She had figured gods saying other gods names was alright, just when kids did it – that was punishable.

“Right. Did big Z go blind now or why are you here? Why were you here last night?” Hermes sighed, taking his helmet to the other side, stepping closer to Nova, who stepped back in return.

“He is not stopping me from seeing you, ever. The gods just want to have a bit more control over it, as we are getting to involved.” Nova looked hurt at his words, so Hermes jumped in before she could. “Their words, not mine.”

“Right.” She lifted the box. “Thanks for this.”

“It’s my job.” Nova gave him a soft smile.

“Maybe you made it your job to take care of me for all of your own kids that you cant take care off. I’ve grown enough now, Hermes.” Tears were prickling her eyes, and she didn’t fight them. A couple escaped as the pair looked at each other. “You don’t have to see me anymore.”

“I’m your friend-“ Nova lifted her hand, shaking her head.

“You’re a god. I’m a mortal.” She shook the little gift box again, then threw it at Hermes, who caught it with his free hand. “Who gods suddenly take interest in. Tell my goldy whatever thanks, but no thanks. I don’t need her or him, or Zeus to look over me and control me and my life. I don’t need you either.”

“It’s not about needing someone, its about wanting someone in your life.” He squeezed the tiny box, but it seemed to be made of unbendable material, Nova noticed. “And maybe you don’t need us, the gods, godly parent, anyone. But you want us.”

“I wanted a lot of things in my life. You know how many I got?” Hermes remained quiet at this and Nova scoffed. “Exactly.”

“Nova, please.” The messenger pleaded but the girl wasn’t having it.

“I’m sorry. I love you and thank you, for everything.” Nova shrugged. “But if gods are getting involved and they’re not happy, this, our friendship, ends only one way, and its with even more heartbreak.”  
Hermes couldn’t argue. She had a point. There was no telling when gods would have enough and just pull the plug completely, not letting him near the girl. It would break her heart, certainly break his too. He understood her safety defences, and he saw it in her eyes – Nova loved him with all her heart.

She still wanted to let go, before someone forced her too. She wanted it to be her own conscious decision. He respected that, but he didn’t agree.

But he knew this was not the time, nor the place to argue. Nova had turned her back already, her shoulders shaking from the tears Hermes failed to see. She didn’t glance back when she left, he could hear her steps echo as she jumped down the stairs. The door crept open and Dionysus looked in, his expression unreadable. Behind him Hermes did see Chiron, looking after the girl, worry all across his face.  
Hermes looked at the little box in his hands, and the next instant, he was gone.

Nova felt something in her pocket when she was running across the field. She didn’t stop but she pulled it out – the same small silver box. The same sudden light weight in her hands. She was so focused on it, she ran face first into Annabeth and Percy, both of whom stared at her like she was a ghost.

“Are you okay?” Part of Nova had forgotten she was crying. Her eyes were still on the box and Annabeth looked down, with Percy following suit.

“No.” Nova said, dropping the box and stomping on it, but it did no damage. “My parent decided to care about me. A gift. I don’t want it.”

“A gift from your parent?” Annabeth asked, looking at the box that still shined perfect silver. Nova given up stomping on it, picking it in her hand again.

“Yes.” She looked at the sky, gritting her teeth. “I have a perfect bit of offering for campfire. How about we light it?”

“Nova!” Percy jumped in, his hands in the air. “Think this through. You don’t want to regret it later.” 

“Think about it yourselves.” She shoved the box into Annabeth’s hands, turning around and storming away before they could protest.

Nova was feeling tired and defeated. She just wanted to go home, though she knew, a place like that didn’t exist for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hennies, with the election happening as i write this, i hope you all are okay and safe and maybe this can be a little distraction. it was a bit rushed and might seem messy and i am so, so sorry about it, but like, i loved this part and how we get to see more of Nova (and how annoying she can be) and just, learn more about her vibe.  
> i hope you liked it, please let me know the good, the bad, the ugly - whatever you think of Nova and this story so far.  
> i love you all and once again, stay safe, be anxious as little as possible and have faith for a better future for us all.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhey, so, this is a story/retelling of a dream Ive had for the longest amount of time. A few months ago Id have it nightly and hey, I decided to tell this story and create Nova, who I adore and love.  
> I try to stick to the books but some things may not be accurate and I do take come creative liberty here and there, so if there is inconsistencies with our beloved Uncle Ricks books, I am sorry! This IS Nova's story, that is just taking part beside the bigger Percy story, and she doesn't care too much about the world, so neither do I.  
> Please do let me know what you lot think about Nova, speculate who her godly parent is, tell me how much you hate it/like it. Thannk you xx


End file.
